A Glimpse Into The Future
by random-chick-69
Summary: Serena wakes up in the future.


**Title:** The Future  
**Author: **random-chick-69  
**Fandom:** Gossip Girl  
**Pairings/Characters:** Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, mentions of others

**Rating:** PG  
**Type:** General

**Spoilers:** Up to _The Undergraduates_  
**Summary:** Serena wakes up in the future  
**Warnings:** A tiny bit of fluff  
**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Cecily von Ziegesar, and the stories implied to Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage

**Word count: **958

**The Future  
**

Serena woke up slowly. Blinking her eyes she felt groggy and dazed, her heart stopping for a terrifying moment as she thought she might've gone back to her old ways. Looking around herself, she realized something was off. Her bed at Blair's wasn't the one she was lying in. She knew because she loved that bed, but this one, _this one_ somehow made her feel warm inside. Frowning, the blond lifted her head from the fluffy white pillow and peeked from under the covers.

The first thing that reached her mind was how bright and warm the room looked. The walls were soft beige, reminding her of warm sunny days spent walking around aimlessly, pink cotton-candies in hand and beautiful, light sundresses swaying in the wind. To her right, the sun was peering through massive double glass doors, the soft breeze making the curtains dance a loving waltz. Above the vanity, in front of the bed, a large mirror greeted her, allowing her to see herself for the first time. Shocked, she looked at a definitely older version of herself. She looked to be around 35 on the mirror, even though she was nowhere near it when she had gone to sleep last night.

Baffled, Serena sat against the headboard trying to remember what she had done before going to bed. Conversing with Blair, she had been worried about her friend's seemingly careless attitude towards Chuck. Serena had wondered if talking to the man would change anything, but he was much too infatuated with Eve to listen to anyone. And, if she were honest with herself, she'd have to admit that the French girl was a miracle worker on the Basstard. She had gone to sleep worrying her lip, wondering if things were ever going to be okay.

The sound of conversation reached her, making her jump and successfully forget about her thoughts. Mind in panic, she looked about herself, her eyes settled on the gigantic and over the top walk-in closet on her left. She considered jumping inside to hide, but the white door of the bedroom opened faster. Her scared bright eyes turned to meet the invader of what had got to be her psychotic breakdown.

Dressed in a sundress, high heels and wide hat all of an elegant brown stood what had got to be Blair Waldorf, beautiful even in her mid-thirties. Her brown hair was longer than last night, reaching the middle of her back in soft waves that brushed her fresh as always skin. And when she spoke, maturity could be sensed in her voice. Unfortunately, that voice was too loud in the before calm room.

"What are you doing in bed? We're supposed to leave in ten minutes!" The brunette walked quickly to the bed, throwing the soft yellow comforter off Serena, who could only watch in shock while sending a silent prayer to God for at least being in a night gown. It seemed like her friend hadn't changed a bit despite her older years. The blond watched as her best friend walked towards the closet, sifting through the many dresses as she picked the most appropriate for whatever event they were going. By the shine of the sun, Serena thought it might be the traditional brunch with their families. "I swear to God you behave worse than the kids! I mean, even Milo's already dressed!"

Her heart jumped. Milo? But hadn't Georgina taken him away? Again, Blair ignored the turning of Serena's cogwheels in favour of walking to the bedroom, white sundress and shoes in her hands. Throwing them on the bed, she stopped, looking at the blond, allowing only a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Well?" She looked expectantly at her frozen friend. "Would you like me to dress you too? I've been practising on the baby so I'm an expert at making wriggling kids wear some clothes." She gave Serena a teasing smile. "I could certainly make you too."

The blond wanted desperately to ask about this time – the baby she mentioned, was it Blair's? Had she and Chuck made up or had Blair found love somewhere else? How was everyone? Her heart jolted: was her mother alive? Was Rufus? And what about her brother? Had he found some happiness? How about Nate and Juliet? Did they last or was it all just a plan from the other girl like she thought? And were Dan and Vanessa still together, raising Milo and being one happy family? Blair was about to leave the room, murmuring about sleepy blonds making their best friends' work at a weekend when Serena finally got her voice to work.

"Blair?" She cleared her throat to rid of the raspiness as her friend turned around. "Are you… Are you happy?" For the moment, she could quell all the other questions, but this one, this one would give her the knowledge that she yearned for the most – if it was all worthy in the end.

Blair turned more fully to the blond, confusion marring her features for a few seconds as she clearly thought of the answer. A beautifully peaceful smile was the end result. "Yes, I'm very happy. And it's all thanks to you." Her tone turned dramatic. "I don't know where I'd be if you weren't there to guide me through the bad times!" She released a soft chuckle before continuing, softer. "Thank you." With that she again turned to leave. "Now get dressed, bitch! Everyone's waiting."

Serena threw a pillow at her best friend and fell back on the bed, chuckling. Looking at the ceiling, the blond smiled to herself, closing her eyes. As she dozed off, she couldn't help but be relieved. All would be well.

**The End**

**P.S. - **Please R&R!**  
**


End file.
